Hie and END
by Imeau Dragneel
Summary: Imeau wakes up and has no memory of what happened, he knows of his brother Natsu and is looking for him for help. Warning Contains Spoilers!
1. New Beginings

-Lucy's POV-

Today was a good day at the guild, Natsu for once didn't fight with gray for over 10 minutes. usually that pink haired brat always comes up to Gray and starts blabbering off. Erza finally finished a Strawberry cake. Wendy told us about her days with her dragon, Grandena. Little did i know, my life was yet to get more dangerous and weird than it already is.

 _Crash_

Everyone was dead silent. All we could see was a rather small figure entered the room. "Natsu..." Boom the figure fell over, a kid around 13. Si much Questions raised my mind. who was this kid? What did he have to Natsu? And when could i go home?

-Natsu POV-

This kid just barged in and said my name. How rude. Whatever he has to do with me i bet it isn't good. I can already tell he is a lightning user. but i also smell ice. How strange. We brought him to the Infirmary.

\- one week later -

-Lucy POV-

He got healed thanks to resting up. What's going on?

-Imeau POV-

I did it I finally found My brother, E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Its been a week since I dropped on the that Demon hunter, I lost him mid-way, but his reverse arrows got me.

"Yes I've healed. Question, which one of you guys is named Natsu Dragneel?", I said

"Yeah and so what you gonna fight me or something.", A pink haired teenager said.

"No idiot, how can you forget me, I am your brother, Imeau Dragneel

-Lucy's POV-

For once the Pink Haired brat cried.

"Is, Is it really you - I thought you died" Natsu said, "I can tell you learned magic, Electricity magic. Maybe Ice magic."

"No , I have three Magics, Lightning Angel Slayer, Ice Dragon Slayer, And Anomaly God Slayer." Imeau said


	2. Laxsus Dreyar Vs Imeau Dragneel

-Erza's POV-

At first it seemed fishy that A kid heavily dressed in the summer would come here in our guild but after a week of him resting in the infirmary and with my healing with sharp needles the kid is better. After telling us that he had three magics, we were surprised and even more when he told us the fact that he was Natsu's Brother.

"Fire dragons Iron Fist" Natsu's hand was engulfed in flames.

"Ice dragons cold Fist" His hand was freezing and at sub zero levels.

Imeau said he was stronger than he pretended to be, and he could beat Laxsus.

"Is that so, If true then i have something to show you." Laxsus' voice boomed over the guild.

As if one cue he froze all the girls of the guild, then he froze Natsu Dragneel.

-Imeau POV _Cont. from erza part (Because shes frozen)-_

He set up a bunch of Enchanments, I could tell because of the Anomaly part of me. It read "Anyone Over 80 shall not pass" Dammit. Then I remembered I could Alter My age being a demon from the book of Zeref. I made myself 13 and walked right through.

Crying I went right through the barrier and came straight towards Cardia enemy stood in my way. His name was Alzack. He shot some Air at me. I deflected with my bare hand.

"Outta my way." I said, Because since i lost my memory Natsu and Zeref were the only things I had. I would take down anyone that stood in my way no matter what. Second was a lady Named Evergreen. She started trying to hit me with her leprechaun attack.

"Anomaly Magic Steal." I was pissed that so easily we can get mad at each other and start acting like we hate each other. After getting rid of her magic for the time being. I left the rest to the guild.

-(From this point you will want to listen to Burning will Fairy tail x Naruto remix until your done with The fight of Imeau Vs. Laxsus)-

Cardia cathedral was the second biggest place in own next to the Fairy tail guild itself. That was where i would be fighting Laxsus Dreyar.

I blew the door up with my Lightning Angle Magic. "Okay you bastard its just you and me now."

"Wow I didn't expect you to be able to beat evergreen with just one spell, this could get intresting."

"Shut the Hell up. I now that Natsu doesn't like me fighting his enemies but you are disgraceful.I saw what your allies did to my friends, and im no longer going easy on you."

 _ **Boom**_

Lightning Reaper Mode.

Me and Laxsus just one on one.


End file.
